


Fight with an Incubus: Lost or Won?

by anselm (monokkrome)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fallen Hero! Jean, Incubus! Marco, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monokkrome/pseuds/anselm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirschtein was the best exorcist and priest in the entire region, he was supposed to become a hero after going down to hell and purging it of its demonic presence. Unfortunately he ends up like all the rest, over come with lust and the desire to fight. After a particularly bad fight while on the third level of hell, Jean ends up at the mercy of an incubus named Marco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight with an Incubus: Lost or Won?

A ragged breath left the lips of a man as he let his sword drop from his hands as he collapsed onto the ground. This man’s name was Jean, and in the very beginning he had come down to this world to complete the righteous journey of _the_ champion. He had wanted to be the great hero of legend that would save the hellish world below his own from the disgusting demonic presence that had overtaken it.

Back then Jean had been a priest, the best exorcist in the mountain region where he had lived, his name was known in at least ten villages and there hadn’t been a demon that could defeat or seduce him. But now he was lying on the forest floor, exhausted from a battle and the aphrodisiacs that the heinous demon he had been fighting had used on him earlier during their fight.

The vile corruption that hung heavy in this place had finally broken the priest weeks earlier when he had finally reached the second level of Hell. Now Jean spent the majority of his days fighting monsters and breaking the celibate vow he took so many years before. In fact, if Jean had any energy left in his tired body—and if he had actually won this battle—then it would be more than likely that he would be pleasuring himself, grasping his cock in his calloused hand and using his thumb to rub the slit of his head.

A strained groan left Jean’s mouth as another rush of hot blood ran through his body, making him grow harder than he already was. The demon standing above the man laughed, but it sounded muffled, and so very far away as Jean’s mind grew cloudier from the drugs. All the priest could do was pant and lie there in his own pathetic desire for a quick fuck. And god, how he wanted it from the being that stood above him, if Jean had the ability to speak he'd be asking the demon to have mercy on him and just bang him.

Then Jean heard the demon speak, its voice was intoxicating—it was like being buried into luscious silk, the deep tones of it seeping into one’s very being; it cut through the mist in Jean’s head and he couldn’t help it as his dick twitched at the sound. The priest had no idea what the vile beast was saying—it sounded like he was asking if Jean wanted this—instead he just wished that it’d do  _something_. The heat that was pooling in Jean’s stomach was killing him and it wasn’t like he could sneak away anytime soon back to his campsite. So he nodded as he let the words sink in, _yes_ , Jean wanted it so bad. There was no response to his desperate nod, and seconds slipped by. But just as he resigned himself to the thought that nothing would happen, and that he would be left to suffer, Jean felt a hand on his shoulder, which then began its painfully slow journey downward.

Anxious chills racked his body as the hand skimmed over his chest and his nipples grew hard as fingers traced circles over them; Jean desperately wished that his shirt wasn’t in the way.  The hand didn’t stop there though; it skimmed once more over the hardening peaks of Jean’s nipples before going much lower. The disgustingly attractive creature’s fingers traced lazy circles onto his stomach before finally reaching the growing bulge between his legs. Jean squirmed, trying to buck against the hand for some friction to relieve his urges.

The hand, instead of giving him the contact Jean desired, instead drew away. For a few moments the priest panicked that the demon had abandoned his effort and decided to find other prey. These fears were destroyed though, as the demon flattened Jean against the ground again, with both his hands this time, when the priest had attempted to sit up. The air was knocked out of him, and before he could take another lungful of oxygen, the hands were ripping his shirt to shreds, the filthy cloth giving way to the ferocious claws of the demon.

Vaguely, Jean realized that later he’d have to buy another one from that wandering merchant he had encountered a few times. But that thought was vanquished as lips started to attack his, the fangs of the demon making small cuts on his lips and tongue as the demon slipped his own forked tongue into Jean’s mouth. Both he and the demon had trouble breaking away from each other to breathe. Jean found it harder though as the pair of clawed hands found his hardened nipples again and begin to twist and toy with them.

Soon though, the creature tired of the priest’s lips and joined his hands in their assault. The wanton, whimpering sounds coming out from the fallen hero’s mouth would have left him shamefully humiliated before, now however they did nothing but further his desire and drive the demon on. Jean arched his back as he tried to rub his erection against the demon’s groin. The demon’s laugh at Jean’s attempts were muffled as his teeth were still biting at the man’s nipples, the vibrations send chills down the priest’s spine.

Instead, he tormented Jean by positioning himself to balance on his knees, which lay on either side of the hero’s body, and his knees pressing against Jean’s hips. He growled in response as Jean was able to buck successfully against him. The priest’s hands reached up and tangled into the demon’s hair in a fit of excitement as he began to tear at Jean’s trousers using one hand and used the other to undo the buckle of his belt.

Jean whined as the creature’s lips deserted his chest but it was cut short as he ripped off your pants, and flung them somewhere out into the bushes to the side. The man wore nothing underneath those pants, and so his hardened cock was exposed to the air. Sweat and drops of pre-cum rolled down it, but they quickly disappeared as the demon took hold of Jean’s member in his recently freed hand. The demon lazily moved its hand up and down, at a painfully slow pace; the two-toned haired exorcist was starting to pull at his hair, trying to command the vile beast to move faster.

He seemed to let out a sigh and gave into Jean’s persistent tugs on his hair. His hand ran up and down the hero’s length faster and faster, sometimes slightly twisting and turning to make it interesting, but not hurting him. Vaguely the fallen priest heard a ‘pop!’ and the trickling of liquid before it was splashed onto Jean again. A few drops made their way into the priest’s mouth but the majority of the aphrodisiac covered his chest and his dick, the clear liquid mixing with the priest’s pre-cum as demon continued his hand job. Jean bucked again as he felt another dose of the warm, sticky aphrodisiac cover, this forced his cock back into the hand of the demon which broke the creature’s pace but gave Jean another whiplash of pleasure.

His reaction was pleasing at the least, he gripped the exorcist’s penis tight, and rough around the base before it was jerked upwards, while his other free hand was left to lightly claw Jean’s ball sack. At that point Jean didn’t even care that he was nothing but the perfect example of what he used to scorn. How did he even _survive_ living like he used to? Jean used to look down on those lowly whores that lined the village’s alleys, the ones that tried to tempt him and his fellow priests with their catcalls.

Jean used to guard his virgin body like it was something worth more than the pleasure he was withering in now. Celibate vow? At first it was just an excuse so that he would not have to associate with those he thought lower than himself. Eventually it was somewhat more religious but now...Maybe it had been an excuse the entire time, an excuse to protect himself against those who’d run away from him, disgusted by his long-winded, scathing hypocritical speeches.

Even now, sound did not cease to drop from Jean’s bloodied and bruised lips. Then suddenly the demon’s hand stopped and gripped tight just below the head of Jean’s dick when the priest thrust up because he was just _so_ close. The whine that came from the man was desperate and filled with raw need but all he got was a flash of fangs from the creature.

“Now, now little human, just leave everything to your friendly neighborhood incubus—Jean whimpered—Aww, don’t worry I don’t bite… _too_ hard that is. Ah, name’s Marco by the way. Remember the name won’t you? After all you’ll be screaming it in just a couple seconds.”

Jean watched as the incubus stood up, only to strip off the leather shorts that he was wearing and toss them aside near the remains of Jean’s rags. The priest throat was dry as he tried to swallow at the sight. The incubus— _Marco_ —had piercings adorning his bare cock, the metal and the jewels glittering under the low light of twilight as he stood before Jean. The fallen hero felt his own dick twitch at the thought of having those piercings rub up against his walls. Marco drew his lips back, showing just the tips of his fanged teeth as he gave Jean one more look over.

“Well, like what you see?” He cooed, “Have I left you speechless? Because if I haven’t, I’ll fuck the words right out of you.”

The demon snapped his hands and with a small flash of light they were covered in a clear lubricant. Jean’s eyes were glued to the slicked fingers as Marco kneeled back down and slipped them through Jean’s legs to his asshole. The priest’s eyes snapped shut as he felt the first of the demon’s fingers slip into him; the lube was cold as the demon moved his finger, curling it so that it brushed against Jean’s prostate but never really touched it. Jean dug his heels into the ground as the Marco pumped his finger in and out of him, curling it and uncurling it as he went on.

The priest was biting into his hand the next moment, when Marco decided to add another finger, both of them curling and uncurling inside of Jean but this them actually hitting the bundle of nerves that created fireworks behind his eyelids. When the incubus finally added the third and the fourth fingers Jean was painfully hard. His dick was leaking pre-cum, it slid down the sides onto his stomach and he was so close to just getting by being fingered.

“Come on little hero, the fun’s just begun,” Marco laughed as he took his fingers out of Jean, “And remember to scream my name won’t you?”

The hero whimpered as Marco grabbed his knees, pushing them apart even further and lined himself up with Jean’s entrance. There was a pause and for a few precious moments there was nothing, nothing but the small whimpers falling out of Jean’s lips and the sound of Marco’s slow breathing. Then with a quick kiss to Jean’s knee, Marco slammed into the priest, the slap of skin echoing in the area around them. Their skin made wet, slick sounds due to the aphrodisiacs that Marco had spilled onto Jean earlier as skin hit skin.

“Please, please _please please please!_ ” Jean begged Marco as he wrapped his legs around the demon’s waist, “Marco please just fuck me harder already.”

The incubus’s legs strained to push himself forward so that with every snap of his hips that he could penetrate deeper into Jean, hitting the hero’s prostrate mercilessly every thrust.  Jean’s hands reached out frantically, searching the air for any part of Marco that he could grab onto, and they found their way around the incubus’s neck. He pulled Marco down hard for a kiss, their lips smashing together as Marco’s hands slid up Jean’s legs so that they could find hold in Jean’s softer thigh muscles. Jean was biting at Marco’s bottom lip as the demon’s thrusts became violent, Marco’s hips slamming around the soft cushion of Jean’s ass.

“Marco!”

Jean’s teeth broke away from Marco’s lips as the incubus let go of one of Jean’s thighs so that he could give a rough pull to the hero’s unattended dick. Jean was left to gasp and whimper again, Marco’s name falling from his lips sometimes as shouts and other times as broken sounds as the demon wrapped his hand again Jean’s dick once more. The incubus favored the slit on the head of Jean’s cock, sometimes rubbing deep into it and other times just ghosting his thumb over.

“Ma-Marco-co, I-I’m go-gonna,” Jean hisses as Marco gives now slow snaps of his hips.

“Sshh, my little priest,” Marco whispers into Jean’s ear as he gives a rough jerk to Jean’s cock that's in his hand, “I’ll be right there with you.”

The demon then snaps his hips harder and faster, breaking the slower pace that he had been temporarily using. The thrusts are frantic as Marco’s toes dig into the ground and Jean’s heels dig into Marco’s lower back. And Jean can’t help the drool as he starts to heave shallow breathes as Marco desperately pumps Jean’s dick and rubs its head _hard_. That is what drives Jean over the top and the next thing Marco knows he feels Jean’s hot cum spilling over his hand at the very moment that Marco rams deep into Jean and comes himself. They both are breathing hard, a clear sign of their exhaustion but somehow Marco finds the energy to sock out Jean despite that fact that the incubus is growing soft within him. Jean blacked out, hearing only mumbled words from Marco that he couldn’t quite make out.

Jean wakes up eight hours later, fully clothed, and missing half of his money and items. But with a note in his bag that reads “Come and Get Some” attached to a map to what seems like a hidden cave in the mountains.

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is lame. i'm lame. jesus christ wow.


End file.
